Depósito
Depósito → Inglês, Alemão. Os depósitos são poços especiais situados nas duas extremidades ou no centro de alguns dos tabuleiros de mancala. Esses depósitos são utilizados, principalmente, para guardar as sementes capturadas. Ao contrário do que acontece com os já conhecidos poços para jogar do tabuleiro, os depósitos não existem em todos os jogos de mancala. Com excepção de alguns jogos, os depósitos só existem nesses jogos onde as pedras do jogo são capturadas e removidas dos poços do jogo. Contudo, nem em todos os jogos de mancala são necessários os depósitos uma vez que, as pedras capturadas, também podem ser guardadas de outra maneira. Os depósitos são mais comuns nos jogos de mancala, nomeadamente nos tabuleiros com duas filas e normalmente inexistentes nos tabuleiros com três ou quatro filas. Tabuleiros com depósitos são mais visíveis nas Caraíbas, África Central e Ocidental e na Ásia. Normalmente, cada jogador possui o seu depósito mas, no jogo Mefuvha, cada jogador tem dois depósitos e em Bao bem como em Geisterfahrer existe um depósito comum para ambos os jogadores. Bao tem, muitas vezes, um ou dois depósitos embora as sementes capturadas não sejam removidas do tabuleiro do jogo. Esses depósitos podem ser usados para armazenar as sementes que vão sendo adicionadas durante o jogo mas, são mais frequentemente utilizados para guardar as chaves ou o dinheiro dos jogadores. Embora os tabuleiros de Oware de Gana possuam depósitos, os jogadores não os utilizam a não ser para anotar os resultados dos jogos. Em Antiqua e Barbuda, os jogadores de Warri servem-se dos depósitos para armazenar as sementes capturadas mas, também para anotar as pontuações do jogo, utilizando para o efeito, as tampas das garrafas. Os depósitos tendem ser maiores que os restantes poços do tabuleiro porque devem acomodar mais pedras do jogo. Normalmente, estão situados nas extremidades do tabuleiro do jogo, enquanto em países como na Índia, Sri Lanka, Camarões e no Congo, os depósitos, estão normalmente situados no centro do tabuleiro. Se as pedras do jogo forem distribuídas no sentido anti-horário, o depósito do jogador fica à sua direita. Se as pedras do jogo forem distribuídas no sentido horário, o depósito do jogador fica situado à sua esquerda. Existem dois tipos de depósitos: Uns, em que, neles, as sementes são semeadas (depósitos funcionais) e outros, em que só são utilizados para armazenar as sementes que são capturadas nos poços do tabuleiro. Depósitos Funcionais Os depósitos funcionais são também conhecidos por poços de acumulação devido aos movimentos ou às voltas que não podem ter início a partir deles e, por esse motivo, as sementes vão sendo aí acumuladas, lentamente, no decurso de todo o jogo. Dependendo do jogo de mancala, os depósitos podem ser pré-definidos (por exemplo, se existem antes do início do jogo) ou se os depósitos são adquiridos, mais adiante, no decorrer do jogo. Depósitos Fixos Em alguns jogos de mancala (por exemplo, nos jogos. Sungka, Chongka', Rath, Waurie, Kalah) as sementes são semeadas nos depósitos como se tratasse de vulgares poços do tabuleiro. Normalmente, o jogador só semeia dentro do seu depósito. Às vezes, o depósito tem uma função adicional, ou seja, se a última pedra de uma volta cair dentro do seu depósito, esse jogador obtém um movimento extra. Em Cups, um jogo moderno, cada movimento de um jogador deve terminar no seu próprio depósito. Normalmente, os depósitos fixos também servem para armazenar as sementes que foram capturadas de uma outra forma. Existem, no entanto, alguns jogos como, por exemplo, o jogo Sudanês Rath, o Waurie, oriundo do Grande Caimão e alguns modernos jogos de mancala como Space Walk, Geisterfahrer e Diffusion, que possuem depósitos que só são preenchidos pelas pedras do jogo que irão ser distribuídas. Depósitos Adquiridos Em alguns jogos de mancala, os poços de jogar também podem ser transformados em poços de acumulação (é o que acontece, por exemplo, nos jogos: Kotu-baendum, Layli Goobalay, Qelat, Sadéqa, Selus, Toguz Kumalak). Estes poços de captura tornam-se, no desenrolar do jogo, uma importante estratégia para vencer o jogo. Depósitos Não Funcionais Na maioria dos jogos, os únicos depósitos “funcionais” são para guardar as pedras de jogo, que são capturadas, de uma maneira geral, alheias à sua existência. Esses depósitos não são realmente necessários para jogar o jogo uma vez que as peças capturadas podem ser guardadas em qualquer lugar (por exemplo, em frente do tabuleiro, na mão) e as sementes não são semeadas dentro deles. Os depósitos não funcionais são também designados por poços de pontuação ou taças de pontuação. Designações Específicas para os Depósitos Abreviaturas: : F-F = Depósito Fixo (Funcional); F-N = Depósito Fixo (Não Funcional); A'' = Depósito Adquirido (Todos são Funcionais). Referências ; Voogt, A. J. de : ''Mancala Board Games. British Museum Press, London (Inglaterra) 1997. ; Townshend, P.: Mankala in Eastern and Southern Africa: A Distributional Analysis. No: Azania: Journal of the British Institute in Eastern Africa 1979; 14: 108-138. Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category: Cultura material